


It's Subjective

by MadQueen



Series: Pagan & Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Arguing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, pagan is a little shit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You’re holding the ornate piece of fiction in your hands, and you set it in front of him at his desk. "Can I get a real history book, please?" You say, making sure to accentuate the word real so he could understand what it was exactly you were asking for and what you were implying.Pagan gives the book a once over, but then shrugs and looks back down at his paper. "History is written by the winners, it's subjective.” He says, dismissively.“That’s not how that works.”-Reader is left gender neutral, and honestly the relationship between Pagan and reader isn't at all stated, so it can be read platonically or romantically!
Relationships: Pagan Min/Reader, Pagan Min/You
Series: Pagan & Reader Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	It's Subjective

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral reader with Pagan time? Gender neutral reader with Pagan time. 
> 
> Come yell about Pagan with me on my Far cry tumblr, closecry!

He had an expansive library. It was full of books of all types, and surprisingly, even though it was one of your worst subjects in school, the first one you pick up is a brief history of Kyrat. You thought, hey, maybe you’ll learn something. It wasn’t like you’d learned a lot about Kyrat in school. 

It's told of course from Pagan's point of view, and it isn't accurate... at all. The way it writes Pagan makes him seem more like a God than anything else. Apparently, the man had no flaws. 

You’re annoyed, and when you go up to Pagan who is reading through some sort of report at his desk, he can sense the energy before you even had said anything. He looks up at you, expectantly, taking his glasses off the end of his nose. 

You’re holding the ornate piece of fiction in your hands, and you set it in front of him at his desk. "Can I get a real history book, please?" You say, making sure to accentuate the word real so he could understand what it was exactly you were asking for and what you were implying. 

Pagan gives the book a once over, but then shrugs and looks back down at his paper. "History is written by the winners, it's subjective.” He says, dismissively. 

“That’s not how that works.” You strain, thinking back to the complete pile of bullshit that was in the book. “For one, Kyrat has literally never won any war it’s ever fought…” You said, and then continued. “Pagan, this book says that Kyrat is the world’s only superpower.” You say, that being one of the main ‘facts’ that had stood out to you. “It also says that you single handedly can deadlift 600 pounds.” 

He has a smile quirking at the ends of his lips, and you can sense the challenge in his attitude before he’s even spoken. “Number one,” Pagan starts, holding out a single finger. “There is nothing to say Kyrat isn’t a superpower,” He moves a second finger out to join the first. “And, number two…” He pauses for a moment, and you can already tell that whatever he’s about to say is going to be complete bullshit. “Who’s to say I can’t?” He lets his hand fall, and he leans back to a comfortable position on his desk, moving a golden covered foot up to rest atop his golden desk. 

It seemed Pagan was going to completely ignore your deep glare at him and continue on smiling, because the man just seemed to be ignoring anything else you could throw at him. “You upset me greatly, and on a daily basis.” You said, without any hint of emotion other than annoyance tinging your tone. 

Like a cat who lived for the chaos of breaking everything he came across, this only egged him on more. His smile grew, and he motioned behind you to one of the books prominently on display behind you in his study. “Well, I know you’ll be glad to find out that there are 7 more volumes. We're currently working on an 8th.” 

You like to think that the sigh you gave was answer enough on your reaction to learning this piece of information.


End file.
